


The path not taken

by demonicbookworm



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbookworm/pseuds/demonicbookworm
Summary: Starts with the scene where Bash and Francis are fighting in the snow in s1e13, and continues with Mary choosing Bash instead of Francis. Planning a bit of a glimpse into the relationship between Bash and Diane, because I feel the show didn't explore then as much I would have liked.I'm planning for this to be a multi chapter so we'll see where this goes, might have to change the rating if some later chapters become a bit more mature.





	1. The Choice

Mary rode into the village, relieved that everything was going to plan. She would marry Bash, Francis would be safe and Henry would be content that they could make a claim on England (regardless of if they chose to go through with it). There would be repercussions for what they were about to do, she knew that, but she and Bash would face them together. 

The trees thinned and she couldn’t help but scan the church clearing for her future husband. She didn’t see him at first and her heart fluttered in her chest, worried something terrible had happened. Then a flash of black moved on the white snow in the grave yard. She rode nearer and realised it was Bash and Francis. They were fighting! 

“Stop! Francis! Bash!” Shouted Mary jumping down from her horse. She ran over and tried to pull them apart, “Stop! Stop! Please, stop!”. They broke apart and stood on either side of her, each man’s eyes filled with rage at the other.  
Francis spoke first, almost shouting at her, “You don't have to marry him! It's all over! My mother, Nostradamus, they say we can be wed.”  
Mary was confused, Nostradamus had been certain the prophecy could not be changed. “What do you mean?” she asked.  
“There is no prophecy keeping us apart. Please, listen...” Francis begged her with his eyes. She was surprised, she was sure he would have lost his feelings for her during his time away from court.

She heard Bash’s voice from behind her, “Does it matter?”. She turned to look at him and he looked right at her with those pale eyes, even more striking against the white snow. They were so full of love that she could have drowned in them. “Mary, nothing needs to change. We can still be wed.” He said, his voice wracked with desperation.  
She dragged her eyes from Bash, turning to face his brother, she needed to know what Francis was saying “What do you mean, no prophecy?” she asked.  
Hope entered his eyes as he replied, “Even Nostradamus will tell you. Your fate is your own when it comes to who you will marry. Him or me.”.

Mary looked at each of them, both loving her, both hating each other, all over a prophecy that even the seer was saying would now not come to pass. What had she done to these boys who used to be the best of friends? How had she reduced them to fighting in the snow like children?  
“Your fate is your own” Francis had said. She thought about this for a minute. Her fate had never been her own before. She had always been moulded into what others had wanted her to be; her mother, King Henry, the Vatican. Two of the very few people that truly cared about her were standing in this grave yard with her, and only one could stand by her side forever. She thought about each of them, remembering all the moments they had shared, every look, every word, every touch. 

She thought of Francis, the man she was raised to marry. She remembered the way he went against his father’s wishes for her, how he tried and failed to stop himself falling for her, the way he looked at her in awe when she stood up for herself and her country, and those nights they spent together.

She thought of Bash, the man she never expected. She remembered seeing his face across the room as she danced, the pure love in his eyes as she helped his cousins baby into the world, how he challenged her when she was wrong and admitted defeat when she was right. She thought of all the things he had done to protect her and how he kissed her like he couldn’t believe he was allowed too.  
She realised the prophecy didn’t matter.

“Francis, I’m sorry. The prophecy changes nothing” She said. “I love Bash”.  
Francis looked surprised and angry, “No, I don’t believe it, you’re lying!” The anger rose in his voice, “you told me yourself, you ran away with him to protect me, you proposed marrying him to save my life, you love me!”  
She smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I do”. 

He clenched and unclenched his fists, taking this in, before running his hand through his hair. Angry tears mixing with blood on his face as he tried to control himself. He took a deep breath before speaking again, his voice much more controlled now. “Explain to me how a few months of being betrothed to my brother has convinced you that you are no longer in love with me”. 

Hearing the anger in his brother’s voice, Bash stepped forward, close enough to protect Mary if he should need to, but saying nothing. Mary met his eyes for a moment, grateful for the support for what she was going to say next. 

“I came to France to marry you Francis, I was raised for it. I was told my whole life that regardless of how I felt, I would be wed to you. I was taught by nuns about the importance of love and I hoped more than anything that it would be a part of my marriage. I came here ready and expecting love, my heart open only to you.”  
She heard Bash’s intake of breath as he recognised the similarity of her words to his own from not so long ago and felt his hand brush hers. They barely touched but she suddenly felt twice as strong.  
“I loved you because I wanted to, because living a life without love scared me more than the threats to my life and my crown ever could. I think you understand because you felt the same, you didn’t want a marriage like your parents, full of shame, secrets, and hate. I don’t blame you for that.”  
She took Bash’s hand in her own, and continued, “I am going to marry Bash because I love him and he will make me happy. Having him by my side makes me not only a better queen but a better person.”

Francis remained frozen for a moment, anger and sadness radiating from his whole body. He met her eyes for a moment, and then those of his brother, seeing the sincerity and love in each of them.  
“Francis…” began Bash, clearly unsure what he could say. “Don’t” whispered Francis before turning and walking away, mounting his horse in silence.

As they watched him ride away, Mary couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Bash pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. “I didn’t want to hurt him” she spoke through the tears, “but I had to tell him the truth, he had to understand”.  
Bash placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb, “Are you sure this is what you want Mary?” he asked “We could return to the castle, wait for news from Rome, we don’t have to rush this”.  
She put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. “But I do want this Bash. I want to marry you right now, today, before anyone can stop us from having what we want. I love you more than I ever thought was possible.”  
He gazed down at her, knowing the love he felt for her was written all over his face. He moved his hand gently below her chin, bringing her lips up to meet his and he kissed her slowly and softly. She reached her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and his arm moved round her waist pulling her tight against him. 

“My dear son, you shouldn’t keep the priest waiting, even if your bride is a Queen.” 

Bash pulled away, smirking, and turned to the woman who had spoken. “Mother, what are you doing here?”. He released Mary’s hand as his mother pulled him into a hug so tight he felt the breath being squeezed from him. 

“Alec came to fetch me. When he heard of your plan to wed in secret, he knew I would never forgive him if I missed it.” Diane released her son and took both of Mary’s hands into her own, “You love my son?”, she asked, her eyes scanning Mary’s face as if appraising her.  
Mary looked right back, knowing Diane was seeking sincerity. She allowed her feelings for Bash to fill her and told his mother the truth, “so much it scares me”.  
Diane smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, “my child, true love is a frightening thing, but I assure you it is worth fighting for”. Diane released her and Mary felt Bash’s arm move around her shoulder and pull her closer. “I hope you are ready for this, because you two are going to have to fight much harder than most”. 

In that moment, Mary felt she could take on anything, Bash caught her eye and was in awe at the strength he saw there. He leaned down and she felt his lips brush her ear as he murmured “are you ready to be my wife, Mary?”. She didn’t reply, instead grinning, she grabbed his hand and lead him towards the church and their future together.


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Bash elope as planned after she chose Bash over Francis in the previous chapter. Diane features heavily in this chapter, giving a bit more depth to a scene from the show and the relationship between her and her son, as well as an external view of the couple.

Diane remembered when Mary first arrived at French court. To her it had just been another day of greeting royals, another party to go to and more pretty, young girls for Henry to gaze at before she took him to her bed. But then she saw Sebastian returning the young queens dog in the hall that night and she realised something in her son had changed. He continued to be the laidback, loyal, and funny young man that everyone knew, but she could see that when no one was looking he was lost in his thoughts. She was worried for her son’s heart. It was bound to be broken, Mary could never be his, and to even speak of his feelings for her would be treason. 

Diane had left for Paris hoping that his feelings would fade by the time she returned. The reality was not what she expected. She got back to her chambers after her visit with the king to find her son waiting for her by the fire, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “Bash?”, she asked, “What has happened?”. He told her all about how he disrupted the sacrifices in the woods and how the blood cult wanted him to make another sacrifice as payment. When he explained how they had threatened Mary, it was clear that he blamed himself. He moved to lean against the fireplace with both hands, looking into the flames, his shoulders tense as if he was protecting himself.  
She tried to comfort him, “My brave son, do not blame yourself for this debt. Your goal was to save another’s life, your soul would have bared the weight of his death forever, had there been even the slightest chance of saving him.”   
Bash turned to face his mother, guilt written across his face. “I do not regret attempting to save the life of that man” he said quietly, “I regret that they threatened Mary to get to me”.   
Diane was confused, why on earth would they threaten the young queen to get to her son. She knew of his feelings for her but she was sure that she was the only one able to see it. If the boys own father hadn’t noticed that he was in love, how would the blood cult know. Unless…   
“Has something happened” Diane whispered, moving closer to her son, “between you and the Queen of Scotland?”.   
Sebastian looked into his mother’s eyes for a moment before nodding.   
“Oh Bash”, she sighed. He closed his eyes and turned back to the fire, crossing his arms across his chest as if to defend his heart, now feeling both his own guilt and her disappointment.   
They were both silent for a moment.   
“How far did it go?” she asked quietly, knowing the question would make anyone uncomfortable. She knew her son well enough to know he wasn’t exactly virginal, but she had asked Henry to speak with him about such matters so this wasn’t something they had discussed before.   
Bash turned to face his mother, anger sparking in his pale eyes. His voice was angry but painstakingly controlled, “Do you assume that I have so little respect for women? That I would allow my desires to ruin a Queen? That my feelings would be sated by taking her to my bed? I am not my brother” he spat the last word with a venom she had never heard from him, before he gained control over himself again. She moved to sit at her dresser and remove her jewels giving him time to calm down.   
Eventually he spoke, “we kissed”, he murmured quietly “down by the lake. They must have seen us from the blood wood”.   
Diane said nothing, instead gesturing for him to sit in the chair in front of the door. Her silence seemed to reassure him, and he perched on the arm of the chair with one leg resting on the seat of the chair.   
“Do they really think I could drag some innocent into the woods and slaughter them?” he said, incredulously.   
Diane knew he was not yet aware of the lengths he would go to for love, “Could you? To save yourself?” she asked.   
“No” said Bash, shocked that his mother would even ask.   
She continued, “But to save Mary?”   
Bash thought about this for a few seconds and didn’t answer, emotions filling his eyes one after another. After a few moments silence he spoke again, “I don't understand how you ever worshipped alongside these savages.”  
Diane looked down, averting her eyes from her son, he had asked her so much about her past and he never seemed satisfied with the answers she gave. “I was young, it was a different faith. We worshipped the natural world. A sacrifice was only a very small part of it. It was not human.” She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, and that Bash did not blame her, but she still wished she could tell him something that would not disappoint him.   
“Do they count me as one of them because of you?”, Bash asked. His tone was softer now, knowing his mother disliked the danger her past could put them in.  
She answered his question, “I don't know. The larger question is what people here in the castle would consider you, if they knew”  
“I'm Catholic. I practice my father's religion” Said Sebastian, his incredulity returning, “as do you” he added.  
“Have no illusions.” Diane warned, “If they learned about my past, we would both burn as heretics. We're outsiders. You live here at your father's will. And someday, your brother's, do not covet his future wife. Even the laws of your chosen faith are clear on that.”   
“Mary is in danger because of me.”  
“And Francis knows that.”  
“If anything happened to her...”  
“He will blame you.”  
“So there's my choice? Choose someone to kill or let them kill Mary?”  
Diane nodded, “It's only a matter of time now that they've marked her. Pay the debt. And then harden your heart against her”.   
That’s what she had told him, but she knew it would never happen. He would pay the debt and he would hide his feelings better, but they would not go away. She had raised Bash to be loyal and to love with all his heart, and taught him to hold on to true love if he found it. Diane had never imagined the young queen could have feelings for her son but now that she knew, she could not let her go without a fight. The next day she began correspondences that might lead to her son becoming the legitimate heir to the throne of France. 

 

Now, as Diane sat in the front pew of the small village church, gazing through her happy tears at the joy on the faces of her son and his true love, she marvelled at how fate had worked in their favour. She had wanted Bash to become legitimate for many reasons both selfish and otherwise. Even before his love for Mary she had worried about her sons’ future whenever the King should die, and she had obviously wished to be rid of Catherine for many years. She never could have imagined that Queen Mary would marry her son, landless bastard that he was, to force the Vatican’s hand. True love was a powerful thing.   
The wedding was simple, just Mary and Bash in front of the priest with Alec and herself acting as witnesses. There were no flowers, no bridesmaids, and no music, but it was clear that the two of them didn’t care. They had eyes only for each other. When they were announced man and wife, Sebastian kissed Mary so gently that it felt as if all three of them were intruding upon something sacred just by being in the room. 

When Mary and Bash followed Diane out of the church, they found a carriage waiting by the gate. “Whose is that?” asked Mary worriedly, glancing around expecting to see someone from the castle come to drag them back.   
“It’s for the happy couple” said Diane, placing her hand on Mary’s shoulder, “There is a change of clothes for each of you. Alec will take you to a beautiful inn just outside of the village where I have booked you the best room.”   
She laughed at their stunned faces, “well you can’t return to the castle without consummating the marriage, too many people might kill you before you have the chance”.   
Mary blushed and quietly thanked her, and Bash pulled his mother into a one-armed hug.   
Alec climbed up onto the carriage, “Are the King and Queen of Scotland ready to go?” he asked, smiling down at them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever posted so feedback would be great!


End file.
